


Daily Dose Of Skimmons

by aos_geek



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: ADHD!Daisy, Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, For the most part, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jemma Simmons Needs a Hug, One Shot Collection, Panic Attacks, Skye | Daisy Johnson Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aos_geek/pseuds/aos_geek
Summary: a collection of Skimmons one-shots because i love them so muchwill take prompts!*not actually daily doses due to chronic laziness*





	1. #1: Falling asleep while working

Jemma sighed, blearily walking down the hall away from her bunk. Her slippers barely made any noise against the concrete floors and her pyjamas made soft swishing noises. She’d woken up during the night, about to go back to sleep when she realized that Daisy was not in the bed and it was already three in the morning. So Jemma crawled out of bed, still half asleep and padded down the halls.

The halls were dimly lit and Jemma was certain that the whole base would be sleeping, aside from the guards and a certain hacker turned inhuman. Jemma rubbed her eyes and yawned as she entered the common area, finding the lights on and a familiar sound softly filling the space. Jemma sighed but couldn’t help the small grin on her face or the warm endearment in her chest. Jemma made her way over to the kitchen table, crouching down beside the source of the sound.

“Daisy, love. Wake up.” Jemma whispered as to not surprise the younger agent. Daisy’s snoring cut off abruptly with an unattractive but nonetheless cute snort. Daisy sat bolt upright, her hair wild and eyes not quite alert yet, but scanning the room anyways. She relaxed when Jemma pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek and Daisy let out a massive yawn.

“Daisy it’s three in the morning. You need to sleep.” Jemma coaxed, brushing Daisy’s hair away. Daisy rubbed her face, trying to wake herself up.

“I did! I was just sleeping, wasn’t I?” She replied, a cheeky grin spreading across her face. Jemma rolled her eyes and grabbed Daisy’s computer off the table, shutting the lid and gathering the files on the table.

“Let’s go Dais.” Jemma sighed, tucking the computer and papers under one arm, grabbing Daisy’s hand with the other. The inhuman mumbled something about having to finish work but Jemma shut it out, dragging Daisy down the hall back to the bunk.

 

Jemma tucked the computer and files away in the bedside table drawers while Daisy changed into one of Jemma’s old academy shirts and a pair of pyjama shorts. Jemma crawled into bed and held the covers open as Daisy crawled in tiredly, sinking into the soft pillows and sighing in content. Jemma frowned at the dark shadows beneath Daisy’s eyes and the fading bruises and scrapes on her face. Her worries were quickly washed away when Daisy leaned forwards and gave her a peck on the lips.

“I don’t like it when you frown.” She murmured sleepily, burying her face in Jemma’s shoulder. Jemma kissed the crown of Daisy’s head.

“Stop making me worry then.” She teased, wrapping her arms around the younger inhuman. Daisy relaxed and nestled deeper into Jemma’s embrace.

“So what about that report you had to write?”

“Coulson can screw off.”


	2. #2: Sick Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy catches a cold and Jemma cares for her, general wondering how they got so lucky with each other ensues.

Jemma woke up with a start. Her pulse skyrocketed for a moment as her eyes frantically scanned the room, only to realize that she was safe in her bunk with Daisy. Jemma sighed and relaxed, turning to Daisy.

 The inhuman was still asleep, undisturbed by Jemma’s awakening, but as Jemma went to curl against Daisy’s side, she realized the inhuman was abnormally warm. Jemma pulled away and sat up, pressing a hand to Daisy’s forehead. Her skin was sticky with sweat and her forehead was burning. Upon further investigation, Jemma noticed that Daisy’s brow was furrowed and her eyes darted around wildly beneath her lids, clearly caught in a fevered dream.

“Daisy.” Jemma murmured, shaking the inhuman gently. Daisy didn’t respond and Jemma tried again.

“Daisy, I need you to wake up, love.” She raised her voice a bit more this time. Daisy’s eyes fluttered and she inhaled sharply at the sound of her name being called. Jemma coaxed the inhuman awake and Daisy’s eyes finally opened, albeit glazed and rather unfocused.

“There you are.” Jemma murmured, smiling softly. Daisy moaned incoherently and curled up against Jemma’s side, pressing her face into Jemma’s ribs.

“C’mon you lazy bum, let’s get you into some clean pyjamas.” Jemma sighed, brushing Daisy’s hair back.

“‘don’t feel good,” Daisy mumbled, muffled by Jemma’s shirt.

“That’s why we’re gonna get you in some new pyjamas and get some medicine in you. You’ll feel better after, I promise.” Jemma explained. Daisy grumbled unhappily but sat up groggily anyways. She groaned and put her head in her hands, a wave of dizziness threatening to take over her.

 Jemma hopped out of the cozy confines of the bed, digging through the dresser for a pair of clean sweatpants and a t-shirt for Daisy.

“You change into these. Can I trust you to do that while I go get you some medicine?” Jemma asked, giving Daisy the motherly Doctor Simmons tone. Daisy didn’t lift her head from her hands but nodded. When Jemma still didn’t leave Daisy unhappily crawled out of the bed and began changing. Satisfied, Jemma quickly slid out of the bunk to the lab.

 

Jemma jogged down the hall to the lab, noting that the whole base was quiet, meaning it must’ve still been in the early hours of the day. She hadn’t even bothered to check the time. Jemma grabbed a bottle of fever medicine and some pain reliever as she knew Daisy got especially achey when sick. The biochemist grabbed a thermometer and a few clean cloths too, heading for the kitchen next.

 Jemma filled a large glass of water and wet the cloths to make cold compresses in the kitchen, doing so as quickly as she could to get back to Daisy. Arms laden with supplies, Jemma ran back to the bunk.

 

Sure enough, Daisy had changed into the clean clothes when Jemma returned, already curled up in bed. Jemma set the supplies on the bedside table and pulled out the thermometer.

“Just going to take your temperature, love,” Jemma explained, brushing Daisy’s hair away from her ear. Jemma held the small thermometer in Daisy’s ear until it beeped, pulling it out and checking the number. _104 degrees._

“Well, Miss Daisy, it seems you are quite ill. Let’s get some medicine in you and then you can keep resting, hm?” Jemma proclaimed, trying to mask her concern. Jemma dispensed a single fever-reducing pill and placed it in Daisy’s hand. She lifted her girlfriend’s upper body up so Daisy could pop the pill in her mouth, Jemma bringing the glass of water to her lips to wash it down. Daisy sank back into the blankets and pillows, mumbling something grouchily but going back to sleep. Jemma sighed and placed one of the damp rags on Daisy’s forehead, slipping back into bed beside the inhuman. Sleep did not come easily as she worried over Daisy, but it eventually reached up and claimed Jemma.

 

Jemma woke up feeling uncomfortably warm. Of course, during her sleep, Daisy had ended up curling up against Jemma, the feverish heat from the other girl heating her up. Jemma glanced at the time, finding it to already be nine in the morning, much later than she usually woke up. Jemma pried herself away from Daisy, resisting the urge to cuddle the inhuman when she murmured something incoherent and whimpered. Jemma grabbed the thermometer off the bedside table and took Daisy’s temperature again. Her fever had gone down two degrees but it still was not great. Daisy woke up at the cool touch against her head and blinked blearily, finding Jemma smiling down at her.

“Good morning, love. How are you feeling?” Jemma asked, pressing a kiss to Daisy’s temple. Daisy groaned and leaned into Jemma’s touch.

“Awful.” Her voice was scratchy and weak. Jemma made a sympathetic sound and gave Daisy a quick peck on the cheek.

“You wanna get up and grab food? I have to go work in the lab but you’re welcome to come with if you feel up to it.” Jemma offered. Daisy groaned but nodded, quite literally crawling out of bed.

 Jemma took a quick shower, coming back to the bunk to find Daisy dressed in clean sweatpants and one of Jemma’s SHIELD academy sweaters. Daisy had crawled back into the bed, only her woolly-sock laden feet exposed and Jemma gave her feet a quick tickle as she walked by. Daisy jerked her feet away and made an indignant squeak, shooting Jemma a death glare.

“Let’s go you big goof.”

 

Daisy sat at the island while Jemma hustled around the kitchen. The inhuman rested her head on her arms, leaning on the counter. She pulled her hood up as the strange chill that also accompanied a fever came around to say hello.

“You want eggs and bacon or pancakes?” Jemma asked, placing a cup of tea in front of the inhuman.

“Anything is fine.” Daisy murmured, lifting her head to take a sip of the tea. Jemma rolled her eyes at the typical indecisiveness and pulled out the eggs and bacon. Out of the corner of her eye, Jemma spotted Daisy reaching for the coffee pot, having apparently finished the tea already. Jemma reached over and gave Daisy a sharp, but not hard, slap on the back of the hand.

“Hey!” Daisy exclaimed indignantly, pulling her hand back to her chest and pouting her lip in mock hurt.

“You can’t have coffee, Dais. Absolutely no caffeine while you’re sick!” Jemma scolded. Daisy pouted again and Jemma couldn’t help find it adorable. She took Daisy’s cup and refilled it with more tea.

“Plenty of tea is fine though.” Jemma offered. Daisy perked up a bit at this.

“But only decaf!” Jemma added quickly, reading Daisy’s mind. The inhuman sighed and begrudgingly took the cup of decaf tea.

 Daisy only managed to stomach a few bites of the breakfast Jemma made for her before feeling like she was gonna empty the contents of her stomach on the island.

“Not much of an appetite?” Jemma asked. Daisy nodded, resting her chin on her folded arms. Jemma brushed some of the hair out of Daisy’s face.

“You’ll feel better in no time.” Jemma murmured, giving Daisy a quick kiss on the cheek and taking the dishes. Daisy tiredly watched Jemma load all the dishes into the dishwasher, wishing that she could just _hurry up_ and get better.  

 “So I’ve got some work to do in the lab,” Jemma began, leaning on the counter, “you’re welcome to join me if you’d like.” she offered. Daisy gave Jemma a tired grin.

“That sounds fantastic.” Daisy sighed, standing up and grabbing her cup of tea and following Jemma to the lab.

 

“Morning Jemma! Morning Dai- you look like shit.”

Daisy shot Fitz a deathly glare. Fitz shut his mouth sheepishly. Jemma sighed and stepped in front of Daisy, partly to hide Daisy from the curious lab techs and to make her stop death-glaring Fitz.

“Daisy’s hanging out in the lab today. She’s feeling a bit under the weather.” Jemma explained. Fitz raised his eyebrows.

“Well that explains why she looks-” Jemma cut him off with a sharp glare.

“I wouldn’t finish that sentence, for your wellbeing,” Jemma warned jokingly, glancing over her shoulder to see Daisy scowling at Fitz. Fitz mumbled a quick excuse to quickly leave, saying he had to go work on a project. Jemma turned back to Daisy, glad that Fitz had left before he could spiral downwards anymore.

“Anyways, I’m supposed to do some analysis of the stuff we found at the Watchdog base. I should be at the computer all day so you can grab your laptop and work with me if you’d like.” Jemma explained to Daisy. Daisy contemplated it for a moment, before deciding against it as she realized she wouldn’t get anything done.

“I’ll just sit with you.” She decided.

 Daisy watched Jemma run various tests and analyze different chemicals in the database on the computer. While Daisy had paid attention to what Jemma had been actually doing for all of five seconds, Daisy instead busied herself in studying Jemma’s features. A little smile spread across her face as she watched Jemma’s various adorable expressions while doing her work.

 _“How did I ever get so lucky?”_ Daisy thought to herself. She sighed wistfully.

“Hey. Daisy!” The inhuman jerked out of her reverie, having apparently gotten lost in her thoughts.

“H-hi! Yes. That’s me.” Daisy stuttered, feeling the heat rise in her face. Jemma had stopped typing, instead looking at Daisy in concern. Jemma reached out and pressed the back of her hand against Daisy’s forehead.

“You’re looking quite flushed and you’re feeling pretty hot.” Jemma murmured worriedly.

“Well, no need to flatter me, Jems. You’re not too bad yourself.” Daisy replied with a cheeky grin. The biochemist rolled her eyes at her girlfriend’s typical antics.

“I do admit, I walked right into that one. Either way, it’s time for you to have some more medicine.” Jemma sighed, getting up from the computer. Daisy watched as Jemma made her way around the lab and seemingly produced another bottle of medicine out of nowhere. Jemma returned to her and grabbed Daisy’s hand, dumping two tablets into her palm.

“Do I have to?” Daisy whined, begrudgingly staring at the tiny white tablets in her hand. Jemma raised her eyebrow and gave her the classic ‘ _Doctor Simmons’_ look.

“Fine,” Daisy grumbled, swallowing the tablets as fast as possible, washing them down with a gulp of tea.

 Jemma went back to work and Daisy, finally succumbing to boredom, grabbed her laptop so she could work beside Jemma. Apparently, Daisy had dozed off again, because the next time she woke up, a warm blanket was draped over her shoulders and she was curled up in the rolling office chair she’d inhabited for the day. Daisy yawned and stretched her sore body, wiping her eyes blearily. The movement caught Jemma’s attention and she looked away from her work.

“And she is awoken,” Jemma announced with over exaggerated dramaticism.

“How long have I been sleeping?” Daisy asked, feeling the stiffness in her spine. Jemma glanced down at her watch.

“It’s about three right now,” Jemma informed. She quickly saved her work on the computer and grabbed Daisy’s hand.

“That’s enough work for today. Let’s grab some food and watch a movie or something.” Jemma decided. Daisy quirked an eyebrow at this.

“Jemma Simmons,” Daisy said in mock disbelief,” asking me to take part in bad girl shenanigans? Who _are_ you?” Jemma sighed and rolled her eyes but couldn’t help feeling warm and tingly at the old inside joke.

“C’mon or I’m leaving you to do my paperwork.”

 

Daisy curled up on the couch of the common room, huddled underneath two fuzzy blankets. She flicked through Netflix, trying to find a good movie to watch.

“Jem, what do you wanna watch?” Daisy called, craning her neck to look at her girlfriend making popcorn in the kitchen.

“Something light and happy. Doesn’t have to be a movie.” Jemma offered. Daisy perked up at this.

“The Office?” Daisy asked. Jemma sighed in exasperation.

“Alright.”

 

As entertaining as the Office is, being curled up on the couch with fuzzy blankets and cuddled up to Jemma made Daisy doze off. Jemma had one arm around Daisy’s shoulders, hugging her close to her body. Jemma wasn’t quite interested in the show and instead glanced down at Daisy, finding the younger agent to be soundly asleep. Daisy had her face partially pressed against Jemma’s side, her face relaxed and peaceful. Jemma turned her focus entirely to Daisy, taking in the features, curves, angles and scars she’d already memorized. Daisy’s cute little nose, to the scar on her right cheekbone, the slightly parted lips. Jemma loved them all.

“What did I ever do to deserve you.”

*** 

Coulson strode into the common room, in search of another cup of coffee. The lights were off and some strange comedy show was playing on the TV. Perplexed, he wandered over to the couch. Daisy and Jemma were curled up together under a pile of blankets, having clearly dozed off, a bowl of popcorn forgotten on their laps. Coulson sighed and shook his head, putting the popcorn on the table so it wouldn’t fall. Turning, he went back to the kitchen to get his coffee. But not before snapping several photos of the scene, that is.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you have it! Hope you enjoyed, and happy holidays everybody! pls leave feedback and prompts below :)


	3. #3: "Hey, we've been friends for like, 3 years, but I think I love you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt given to me in one of the previous chapters by an anonymous user. Basically Daisy's nervous about telling Jemma how she feels and venting to Fitz ensues :)

“Fitz, you don’t understand!”

Daisy sighed in frustration, running her free hand through her hair as she paced about the dorm.

“ _I don’t understand why you can’t just tell her! I mean, what could possibly go wrong?”_ The not-so-sympathetic Scot replied innocently.

“What could possibl-Fitz!” Daisy spluttered. “What if she doesn’t feel the same way? What if it ruins our friendship? What is she’s already dating someone? What if she’s _straight!_ ” Daisy panicked, too many scenarios running through her head.

“ _Well, I can assure you she’s not dating someone. You and I would be the first to know. I’ve spent enough time with you guys when you’re together and I can assert you, she’s definitely into you. And I’m fairly certain she’s not straight.”_ Fitz explained. Daisy groaned into the phone, flopping down on her bed.

“ _Just go for it. Worse case scenario, she doesn’t feel the same way and you guys keep being friends. That’s all.”_ Fitz reasoned. Daisy rolled her eyes.

“You’re actually the worst. Since you’re not being helpful, I’m going to go scream into a pillow now.” Daisy tossed the phone aside, but not hanging up, and shoved her face into the nearest pillow so she could scream without being heard.

Fitz raised his eyebrows when he heard the distant muffled screams from Daisy.

“Wow. She actually did it. She’s officially gone mad.” Fitz decided, mildly impressed.

***

“Soooo Jemma. We’ve been friends for a few years now. Since we got into college, actually. And I- shit I’m not good with words.” Daisy sighed, trying to find the words, “I think I like you. I mean, I obviously liked you before since you’re my best friend- anyways, what I’m trying to say is that I like you as more than a friend. There. I said it.” Daisy sighed yet again, something she’d been doing a lot lately.

“ _I’m sorry, Daisy. I like you, but just as a friend. I hope this doesn’t change things between us.”_

“Fitz! Stop it! You’re not helping!!” Daisy moaned in exasperation. Her god-awful other best friend was snickering on the other side of the line. Daisy paced around her room nervously, flattening out her slightly wrinkled shirt.

“ _Okay, okay, I’m sorry! I still think you should just be honest and be yourself, as cliche as it might sound. I mean, it works in the movies!”_ Fitz offered. Daisy sat down on the edge of the bed, looking at her reflection in the mirror across from her.

“Alright. If this goes wrong, just know that I’m never showing my face in public again.”

* * *

 

Daisy had her textbooks open in front of her on the table, but couldn’t quite focus on the words written across the pages. Her heart pounded in her chest and it felt like something was thrumming beneath her skin. She was well aware of Fitz glancing at her slyly every few minutes.

“You look like you’re stuck. Need some help?”

Daisy was snapped out of her reverie as one Jemma Simmons leaned across the table to look at what she was working on. A hot blush rose to Daisy’s face as she jumped.

“U-uh yeah. That’d be great.” Daisy stuttered. Jemma grinned, moving around the table so she could sit beside Daisy.

Jemma scanned through the pages that Daisy had her textbooks opened to and briefly began to explain some complicated math formulas.

“So if the vertical axis and the coordinate points..” Daisy completely tuned out and was lost in the tide of words, instead focusing on Jemma’s quick-moving lips.

“ _I wonder it would be like to kiss her.”_ Daisy pondered wistfully. It wasn’t the first time the thought had crossed her mind. Daisy could only imagine how soft Jemma’s lips must be.

“Did that help you?” Daisy was startled out of her reverie yet again and blushed immediately. Daisy ducked her head awkwardly, her hair falling in front of her face, hopefully hiding the blush.

“U-uhmmm I’m not sure.” Daisy offered lamely. Jemma smiled and made a sympathetic noise.

“Which part are you unsure of?” Jemma asked. Daisy mentally cursed herself for getting so distracted.

“All of it?” Daisy squeaked, blushing even harder. Jemma chuckled and nudged Daisy playfully.

“Don’t worry. I had no idea how to solve these equations at first either.” Jemma reassured.

“Well if you couldn’t get them at first, how am I supposed to solve them? You’re a freaking genius!” Daisy groaned, dropping her head on the wooden table with a resounding _thud._ A comforting hand landed on Daisy’s shoulder and Jemma sighed.

“You’re a genius too. Math just isn’t your strong suit. Just like how computer sciences aren’t my strong suit.” Jemma said softly.

“That’s a fat lie and you know it,” Daisy replied, slightly playful. Jemma rolled her eyes.

“You’re impossible.” She decided. Daisy shrugged and grinned.

“I can’t help it!” Daisy exclaimed, throwing her arms up in mock exasperation. Jemma shook her head but couldn’t disguise the smile that spread across her face. Daisy sighed and shoved her face into the textbook.

“I hate studying. I should just hack into the system and give myself a hundred percent on the test.” Daisy groaned. Jemma gasped sharply and raised a hand to her chest, as though she were offended or the mere words pained her.

“You wouldn’t dare. I cannot tolerate such bad girl shenanigans! Besides, studying can be quite enjoyable! What do you find awful about it?” Jemma exclaimed.

“You know me, all about the bad girl shenanigans. It’s one of my few defining traits.” Daisy quipped. “It’s just so hard to study all the time! I get distracted too easily and I fidget and start feeling hyperactive after sitting for too long.” Daisy admitted. Jemma nodded and hummed thoughtfully.

“Well did you take your meds today?” Jemma asked, knowing full well that Daisy had ADHD. Daisy shook her head.

“They make me nauseous sometimes. I’d rather have trouble focusing than wanting to throw up.” Daisy sighed. Jemma tutted in disapproval and grabbed Daisy’s books and her bag.

“Come on,” Jemma said, grabbing Daisy’s hand.

“Where are we going?” Daisy protested, following Jemma. Daisy looked over her shoulder apologetically to Fitz.

* * *

 

Jemma led Daisy out of the library and gave her bag back, textbooks securely stowed inside the bag. Jemma was still holding Daisy’s hand and Daisy couldn’t help the butterflies rushing through her.

“Sooo, mind telling me where you’re taking me?” Daisy asked.

“We’re going for a walk. It’ll help you get rid of some of that restless energy. I’ve read studies about it.” Jemma explained. Daisy glanced down at their joined hands and Jemma suddenly seemed to realize that she was still holding Daisy’s hand. Jemma flushed pink and dropped her hand back to her side.

They walked around campus, making small talk and Jemma would occasionally point out something about one of the buildings or one of the professors and give random facts about them. They ended up sitting on a bench beneath a grove of trees near a pond.

“Do you feel a bit calmer now?” Jemma asked as they settled on the bench. Daisy nodded, smiling gratefully.  

“Way better,” Daisy replied. They sat in comfortable silence, enjoying the pretty pond and watching the reeds sway in the gentle breeze.

“Are you seeing anybody right now?” Jemma asked. Daisy froze at the sudden question.

“U-uh no. Not at all. Why would you ask that?” Daisy stuttered. Jemma shrugged.

“Just wondering. You never seem to talk about a significant other.” Jemma noted.

“What about you?” Daisy asked. Jemma shook her head.

“I’ve got no time for that,” Jemma explained and Daisy’s heart dropped at the response, “I spend all my time either studying or with you and Fitz.” Jemma finished.

“Oh.” Daisy murmured. Jemma opened her mouth to say something further but Daisy cut her off quickly.

“JemmaIthinkIloveyou.” Daisy blurted. Jemma’s jaw dropped and Daisy flushed bright red, dropping her head. Jemma’s mouth opened and closed like a fish as she struggled to find words.

“I know, we’ve been friends for like, ever, and I was always trying to figure out my feelings for you and I didn’t figure them out until recently,” Daisy admitted, not meeting Jemma’s gaze. Jemma’s heart raced with a mix of emotions. It took Jemma a moment but she finally realized what was the overwhelming emotion rushing through her. She reached for Daisy’s hands and gently tilted Daisy’s chin, forcing her to meet her eyes.

“I love you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we have it! It's been awhile :/ just came off of winter break and I was away for most of it. Back to school now *sigh*. But on another note, today's episode was awesome! Soooo much bus kids and some references to older episodes! As always, I'm open to prompts and comments are v appreciated <3


	4. #4: Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy gets caught up in a panic attack due to the inhibitor shutting off her powers. Takes place between 5x08 and 5x09.

Daisy jerked upright, body covered in a cold sweat. Her chest was heaving, each breath feeling like they never quite made it to her lungs. Daisy glanced down at Jemma still sound asleep under the ratty blanket and stumbled out of the makeshift bed. She wasn’t quite sure where she was going, but she knew that she had to get out of the cramped room. It felt like she was suffocating.

Daisy ended up in the small washroom, splashing her face with frigid water. She stood braced over the sink, looking at herself in the mirror. The gash near her hairline and soreness throughout her body was a reminder of the daring escape her, Jemma and Fitz had made a few days ago. She examined her reflection, noting the dark shadows under her eyes and the messy, bedraggled hair. Daisy turned away from the mirror, sinking to the ground, her back pressed against the cool glass of the shower. Daisy put her head between her knees, trying to figure out what was wrong.

She was no stranger to anxiety and panic attacks but she couldn’t quite place what was causing this one. Daisy felt her breaths quickening until she thought the world was collapsing in on her lungs and her skin was crawling. The world felt too quiet, too still. It was her powers. Or rather, the lack of thereof. The inhibitor behind her ear was still on, effectively canceling out her powers. It made the world frighteningly still and the usual white noise from all the vibrations in the molecules around her was gone. Daisy covered her ears and tried to ignore the drowning feeling swelling in her chest. The world around her got fuzzy, blood pounding in her ears, heart trying to beat its way out of her chest cavity.

“Daisy.” She lifted her head at the sound of her voice. Daisy could barely make it out through the rushing in her ears but was able to identify Jemma through her blurred vision.

“I-I-,” Daisy stuttered but Jemma quickly shushed her, wrapping her up in a tight hug. Daisy buried her face in the crook of Jemma’s neck, breathing in the familiar, comforting scent.

“Shhh, it’s okay, you’re safe here.” Jemma murmured, pressing a kiss to Daisy’s pounding temple. Jemma began rocking Daisy back and forth, murmuring soothing words to her the entire time. It felt like it took an eternity, but Daisy eventually calmed down, melting into Jemma’s embrace. The vice on her chest finally loosened and the world sharpened back to its usual clarity, aside from the missing vibrations. Jemma didn’t say anything but she could feel Daisy relaxing, continuing to rock her gently.

“It’s the inhibitor,” Daisy croaked, sensing Jemma’s silent question, “the vibrations are gone. It makes the world feel too quiet, almost unreal. Like I have cotton stuffed in my ears.” she explained, “Sorry if I woke you.” Jemma nodded in understanding.

“I completely get you. It was the same with the thing Kasius gave me. You never have to apologize for something like this.” Jemma murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Daisy’s cheek. Daisy sighed and pressed her face into Jemma’s shoulder, feeling exhaustion wash over her.

“Weird how when it first happened, I didn’t want my powers. Now I can’t imagine living without them.” Daisy remarked. “Life is funny like that,” Jemma agreed, “you don’t realize how much someone’s become a part of your life until they’re gone. Really makes you appreciate them.” Daisy smiled into Jemma’s shoulder. “I always knew how much you changed my life but when you disappeared to Maveth, it really put it into perspective,” Daisy admitted.

They fell silent after that, simply enjoying each other’s company and the rare moment of silence. The moment ended when Daisy yawned tiredly and Jemma chuckled slightly, feeling her heart warm at the cute scrunch of her girlfriend’s nose.

“It’s still early- we should get back to bed,” Jemma suggested. Daisy made a reluctant noise but at Jemma’s playful nudge, she untangled herself from Jemma and stood up. Daisy caught a quick glance of herself in the mirror as they passed by.

“God, I look like a pile of crap.” Daisy groaned. Jemma elbowed her affectionately.

“I’d say you look pretty good for someone who just fought an alien warrior with flying balls in a brawl and escaped an angered group of Kree.” Jemma retorted. Daisy huffed an exhale, shaking her head but grinning. They made it back to their small mattress and Jemma held the sheets up for Daisy to crawl in. Jemma followed her and was quick to wrap her arms tight around Daisy.

“I love you.” Jemma murmured, staring wistfully right into Daisy’s eyes. The three words were enough for Daisy to crack a smile.

“I love you too, Jemma Simmons.”


	5. #5: "Hey I think I broke my arm and I can't drive myself to the hospital,"

Jemma rubbed her temples, trying to ignore the booming music coming from the apartment next door. Journey’s Don’t stop believing was currently blasting through the walls and Jemma was in the middle of sorting through some research files regarding her newest drug project.

“Ugh, you’ve got to be kidding me!” Jemma groaned, frustration and annoyance bubbling in her chest. It was taking nearly all of her self control to not go over there and knock the damn door down and shout at her neighbour. The music raised another ten decibels or so and Jemma decided she had enough, stomping out of her apartment. Just as she raised her hand to knock on the neighboring door, there was a sudden loud crash, an even louder curse and the music abruptly stopped. Jemma hesitated a moment but knocked anyways. She cringed as several more muffled curses sounded and there was some more crashes, but the door opened. A woman, likely only a few years younger than Jemma appeared, smiling sheepishly and clutching one arm to her chest.

“H-hi, can I help you?” She said, her face quickly reddening. From over the woman’s shoulder, Jemma could see quite the mess in the kitchen, what looked like a broken speaker, some glass shards and water spilled across the ground.

“Um, I was coming over here to ask you to turn your music down, but it seems like you beat me to it?” Jemma replied dumbly, her statement coming out a question.

“Sorry about that. I’m Da-SHIT!” The woman extended the arm she had been cradling only to grimace and pull it back to her chest, clearly in pain.

“I’m Daisy.” She sighed, extending her left arm instead. Jemma took it and shook her arm carefully.

“Jemma. You’re new here, right?” She asked, recalling seeing cardboard boxes piled outside that apartment not too long ago. Daisy nodded.

“Moved in like, last week. It was the only place I could find since everything’s so damn expensive in LA.” Daisy grumbled. She shifted her arm gingerly and grimaced and Jemma looked at her in concern.

“What happened to your arm?” Jemma asked. Daisy immediately averted her gaze, looking embarrassed.

“Well, I may or may not have been jamming out to Journey, which involved a lot of air-guitaring,” Jemma frowned, sensing where this might be going, “and I got a little too excited and managed to smack my arm on the counter. Counter didn’t break but I’m pretty sure my speaker, plates and arm did.” Daisy explained sheepishly. Jemma gasped and grabbed Daisy’s good arm.

“You’ve got to get to a hospital then!” Jemma exclaimed. Daisy pulled away and raised an eyebrow.

“Woah, slow down there. First of all, my arm might not even for sure be broken. Secondly, I can’t even afford a ride in an ambulance and I can’t drive manual with a broken arm and thirdly, I can’t afford hospital bills.” Daisy pointed out. Jemma rolled her eyes.

“Let me see your arm. I’ve had some medical training- I can tell you if it’s broken.” Jemma offered. Daisy begrudgingly agreed and beckoned for Jemma to follow her into her apartment. There were lots of boxes still strewn about, evidently having not been unpacked yet. Daisy sat down on a ragged couch, gingerly holding up her arm.

“Sorry about the mess… and well, everything else.” She apologized, realizing how messy and dingey her apartment was. Jemma went to the fridge first, and pulled out an ice pack and tore a few sheets of paper towel.

“Wow you’ve got quite the collection of ice packs in there,” Jemma observed, sitting down on the couch beside Daisy.

“Well if you haven’t noticed already, but I’m pretty accident-prone,” Daisy explained. Jemma carefully took Daisy injured arm and pressed lightly along her forearm, noting where Daisy grimaced.

“You’ve got some nasty swelling and bruising already. Can you rotate your wrist at all?” Jemma asked. Daisy tried to turn her wrist but cringed and shook her head instead. Jemma handed Daisy the ice pack wrapped in paper towels. “Definitely fractured, if not broken. We’re heading to the hospital right now.” Jemma decided. Daisy groaned in exasperation and flopped back against the couch.

“I can’t afford it! Besides, I’ve had worse before!” Daisy exclaimed. Jemma’s heart dropped a bit at the confession, and she couldn't help wondering what Daisy meant.

“No matter. I’ll drive you so we can at least save that bit of money.” Jemma stated, her voice leaving no space for argument.

 

Daisy sat in silence as Jemma drove her through the dark streets in her small sedan. Her injured arm was still cradled to her chest, ice pack and all. The throbbing was getting more intense but she did her best to ignore it. Jemma seemed very focused on driving and Daisy couldn’t help but stare. She wondered how she had gotten so lucky to have such a kind, and to be honest, gorgeous neighbour.

“So, where were you living before you moved here?” Jemma asked, making some conversation. Daisy snapped out of her reverie and quickly turned her eyes away, hoping she hadn’t been caught staring.

“Um, it’s really embarrassing,” Daisy mumbled.

“I’m sure it can’t be that embarrassing,” Jemma reassured. For whatever odd reason, Daisy only then noticed Jemma’s British accent. It was probably the most charming thing she’s ever heard.

“It was a van,” Daisy admitted. Jemma raised an eyebrow, but kept her eyes on the road. “See, I told you it was embarrassing.” Daisy sighed.

“N-no! Not at all! It just took me by surprise,” Jemma said quickly. Daisy went silent staring out the window. Jemma mentally kicking herself for touching on what seemed to be a sensitive subject. Luckily, they pulled into the hospital parking lot so Jemma didn’t have to keep berating herself over the matter.

 

Daisy checked in at the registration desk in the ER and came back to Jemma in the waiting room, carrying several forms and a pen.

“So… I can’t really write right now…” Daisy began. Jemma grabbed the papers and the pen.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you covered,” Jemma reassured. As it would happen, filling out an emergency room form for someone you just met is a great way to get to know them.

“Full name?” Jemma asked.

“Daisy Louise Johnson.”

“Date of birth?”

“July 2nd, 1988.”

“Address?”

“Um, the apartment unit beside yours?”

“Health insurance?”

“Nope.”

“Family?”

Daisy paused and bit her lip at this. Jemma read the signals and marked the ‘none’ box, feeling a pang in her chest for Daisy.

“Emergency contact?” Jemma asked softly, changing the topic a bit.

“I don’t really know anybody yet besides you,” Daisy admitted. Jemma filled out the emergency contact information with all of her own contact details.

“Significant other?” Jemma asked, feeling like she already knew the answer to this one. “Nope.” Daisy sighed.

The rest of the form was all pretty straightforward and didn’t really apply to Daisy so they finished up quickly. A nurse called them in just a few minutes after they’d finished filling out the forms. She brought Jemma and Daisy to a private examination room where they waited for the doctor to arrive.

“So, since you know so much about me from the forms, it’s only fair you spill some about yourself,” Daisy teased, wanting to find out more about the still very mysterious neighbor she’d met.

“I suppose it’s only fair,” Jemma decided with a smile. She began with where she was born (it was London), how she moved to Los Angeles when she was four because her parents were teaching at an university there. Jemma then went on to talk about how she graduated high school at just 12 and earned her first degree at 16, and a doctorate at 18. She explained how she was currently working in a pharmaceuticals lab and her best friend was a Scottish rocket engineer called Fitz.

“That’s pretty crazy,” Daisy murmured in awe, listening to Jemma’s stories. Jemma modestly.

“I’m sure you’ve got a pretty interesting story too,” She encouraged. Daisy grimaced and shook her head.

“Yeah, not really. I was left at an orphanage as a baby, no note or anything. They used to call me Mary Sue Poots there,” Daisy began. Jemma cringed inwardly at the name.

“Bounced around a bunch of foster families until I ran away from the system when I was 15. Learned to crack some codes and found my birth name that way. Started living in the van so I could travel around and because I couldn’t afford a place, did odd jobs along the way and now I’m here.” Daisy finished, letting out a deep sigh. Jemma was pretty much the first person and Daisy had told about her life, apart from the one boyfriend in between. Jemma’s chest was tight with a mix of emotions, trying to imagine what being abandoned since birth must’ve been like. She wasn’t quite sure what to say. Luckily, she didn’t, because the doctor chose that moment to stride in.

“Daisy Johnson?” He asked looking at both women expectantly. Daisy raised her good arm sheepishly.

“That would be me.” The doctor beamed widely at her and extended a hand to shake.

“Doctor Antoine Triplett, but you can just call me Trip.” He introduced. Trip flipped through the clipboard he was carrying and made a disapproving sound while reading the papers.

“So you’re here for a possibly broken arm caused by- unknown reasons?” Trip asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow. Daisy sighed, preparing herself to embarrass herself in front of yet another stranger.

“I broke my arm playing the air guitar.” Trip was left speechless for a moment, processing.

“Well. This is certainly a new one.” He quipped, motioning for Daisy to give him the broken arm. He probed around gently, not unlike how Jemma had.

“Definitely a possible break in there. I’ll have a nurse take you down to radiology to get an x-ray and we can see if it needs to be set.” Trip decided, scribbling down some quick notes on the clipboard. He disappeared for a moment, before returning with the same nurse that had brought them to the room previously.

“Alrighty, Bobbi here will bring you two down for some x-rays. Shouldn’t take longer than ten minutes.” True to Doctor Triplett’s words, Daisy and Jemma found themselves sitting back in the examination room ten minutes later, with Trip setting various casting materials out on the table. The x-rays had confirmed Jemma’s suspicion of a break in Daisy’s forearm and wrist. Trip turned to Daisy, holding an array of brightly coloured fabrics.

“Very important question, Daisy. This could decide all of your fashion choices for the next month and a bit.” He said seriously. Daisy chuckled but went along with it, looking at him expectantly.

“What colour cast do you want?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been awhile! this one is turning out to be longer than I thought so I'm posting this for now and if there's interest for a part two,  
>  i'll make is happen :)  
> hope you lovelies have an awesome day and happy shield day! feel free to leave a review or prompt! (or thoughts on tonight's episode- i'm always down to talk about all the craziness!)


	6. #5 Part Two: Of Takeout And Beer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short continuation of the last chapter I posted! Sorry for taking so long, school's been hectic.

Daisy groaned, letting her head fall back against the couch, and rested her eyes. Searching for a new job was proving to be very difficult. It had been a week or so since Daisy had broken her arm, and in that time, her boss at the old computer store had fired her upon hearing that Daisy wouldn’t be able to work for a few weeks. Finding a new job seemed like it wasn’t going to happen. 

“ _ Daisy? It’s Jemma. I’ve got food.” _

Gentle knocking sounded at the door with the now familiar British voice. Daisy perked up a bit, hearing Jemma. 

“Just a second!” Daisy called, carefully placing her laptop on the coffee table and quickly brushing the hair out of her face so she was at least somewhat presentable. Daisy banged her knee into the corner of the coffee table and nearly slipped when her socks met tile but she somehow made it to the door and threw it open. 

“Hey, Jemma.” Daisy greeted, trying to act as casual as possible like she had not just nearly fallen twice in her scramble to the door. Jemma beamed at Daisy, holding up a white plastic bag filled with takeout.

“Hello, Daisy. I seem to have ordered too much takeout and was wondering if you’d like some?” Jemma asked. 

“I would love to,” Daisy replied, motioning for Jemma to come inside her apartment. 

“Sorry for the mess, I’ve been spending all my time trying to find a new job,” Daisy called, as she made her way over to the fridge, this time without falling. She grabbed two beers from the fridge and brought them back to the couch, where Jemma was sitting, unpacking the food. 

“Finding a new job? What happened to the old one?” Jemma asked, raising an eyebrow. Daisy sighed and plopped down on the couch. 

“Fired me ‘cause of my arm,” Daisy explained shortly, passing Jemma a beer. 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Jemma murmured, sounding genuinely apologetic. Daisy huffed a sigh and took the container of Chinese takeout that Jemma handed her. 

“I’m not. That place was terrible anyways. Finding a new job is what’s awful.” Daisy quipped. She took a long sip of the cool beer before digging into the takeout. 

“You know, I might be able to help you with that,” Jemma said, remembering a job opening at the lab recently, “you’re good with computer sciences right? Like, designing algorithms and preventing hacks?” Daisy nodded eagerly. 

“Well, I can talk to my boss tomorrow because I think we’re looking for someone who’s good at computer sciences right now. I’ll put in good word for you if you’d like.” Jemma offered. Daisy couldn’t help the happy groan she let out around the mouthful of chow mein.

“That would be amazing. You’re amazing. Thank you so much, Jems.” As soon as the words left her mouth, Daisy flushed a deep red, realizing the nickname she had just used without meaning to. Jemma noticed and smiled a bit.

“Jems. It’s been awhile since I’ve had anyone give me a nickname. I like it,  _ Dais.”  _ Jemma teased, biting her lip with a chuckle. Daisy rolled her eyes with a good-hearted laugh. 

“Ditto for me.” She replied, feeling something warm and tingly in her chest. They ate in comfortable silence, enjoying each other’s company, and Daisy couldn’t help but wonder if this could be the start of something wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I would love any prompts right now as I seem to have run out of ideas :/


End file.
